


Do I wanna know?

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Ill add as i go, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Sad, Short Chapters, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by heat waves kinda, I know everyone and their mother has done a song inspired fanfic since heatwaves but i’m gonna be doing short chapters with the theme of every song lyric (Itll make sense if you read)There is shipping in this! Do not read if ur uncomfy with dnf or shipping in general.Idc if you share with ccs (as long as they are not minors or not uncomfy w/ it)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Have you got color in your cheeks?

**Author's Note:**

> Some other chapters will probably be shorter than this or maybe some even longer 
> 
> hope u like it <3

**Have you got color in your cheeks?**

“Are you going red?” Dream asked quietly after one of his casual flirts. “Oh shut up no I’m not” George snapped back. Dream thought for a moment, landing his thought on a colorblind joke, because it was completely original, of course. “Well even if you were you wouldn’t know,” He chuckled softly, as did George, but he didn’t retaliate, just deciding to hit Dream in game and continue building his house.

Dream looked back at his other monitor, where George’s stream was, staring for a moment. As he realized he was staring, hee shifted his vision back to his monitor with minecraft on it, where he had been standing still. He thought it was fine though, considering the factor that he wasn’t streaming.

“George?” He asked, it sounded a little whiny but that was normal of Dream. George responded with a simple “hm?” Dream leaned back a little in his chair, “Do you have any netherite I can borrow?” He asked, and George sighed at his laziness, not in a resentful way, just in general. “You can have one, okay?” He responded. Dream nodded before he realized literally no one could see him, he chuckled a little at his own stupidity. “Thank youu, I just needed it for my helmet that broke, I really need to get more mending books...” He hummed at the end, an inquisitive hum of wondering how to get them. “I’ll pay someone to get them for me, probably”

•••••

“Why’d you make me blush on stream?!” George asked, he sounded angry but Dream could tell in his tone it wasn’t genuine anger. What could he say, he knew his best friend. “I just called you cute,” He snickered, but obviously George didn’t know that. “Why do you do that just to get me all flustered, are you TRYING to get people to write fanfics?” George joked. “Shut up, I said it because you are cute,” The words from Dream pinged George right in the heart and he could feel his cheeks heating up again. “I actually hate you Dream” He joked, obviously sarcastic. “No you don’t..” Dream said confidently, the two pausing for a while, doing their own tasks in game.

“Isn’t it late for you Dream?” George asked after a bit. Dream paused and tapped his phone that was on the left of his keyboard. “Um.. 4am... only a little late” Dream joked. “You should get some rest, I can hear the sleepiness in your voice.” He said quietly, a little tired himself because he had woke up only a few hours prior.“Well yeah... I’ve got to shower first though... I know I’m barely gonna get sleep” Dream sighed, knowing he had to go get groceries the next morning. “But fine, shortie, I’ll go to sleep,” He chuckled at the name he thought of. “Thank you, but also, fuck you for calling me shortie, goodnight” George replied quickly, laughing a little at the end. “Goodnight Georgie,” Dream said cheerfully as he disconnected from the call with the leaving sound ringing in his ears. 

He absolutely _loved_ staying up late to talk to George, and even when he left he got a small feeling of satisfaction deep in his heart. He was content, almost. He felt like _something_ was missing. It wasn’t anything he could pinpoint, though. Just a deep hollow feeling, he didn’t know if it was George or in general. 

_meow_

Patches crashed his train of though, meowing and stomping all over his feet, in need of attention. “Hey Patches,” He used the little baby voice he always used with her. He scooped her up and sat her in his lap. “You hungry?” He asked quietly, to which the cat responded by jumping off his lap, leading him to the kitchen. Dream followed, making her some food and sitting it down, just watching her eat for a moment before pulling out his phone and checking a few tweets. He remembered at that moment how dirty he felt, so he went and hopped in the shower, turning on some music and singing. 

**Do I wanna know?**

**If this feelings flows both ways**

**Sad to see you go**

**Sorta hoping that you’d stay**

George popped into his head... why on this song?


	2. Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the type That sticks around like summat in your teeth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Considering this is a very confusing line, because it’s very metaphorical, here’s the Genius disc. for this line “ Summat” is Yorkshire slang for “something.” but By asking if she worries about getting rid of something, Alex may be showing paranoia about him being the unwanted thing that’s sticking around like a little bit of food in her teeth.”
> 
> Basically about feeling unwanted or a burden

**Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the type That sticks around like summat in your teeth?**

He called George 7 times that next day, he wasn't asleep, his discord read.

**Minecraft**

**5:19 Elapsed**

He sighed, laying his phone down next to his keyboard and looking out his window at the rainy night, perfect time to go out on his patio and contemplate life.

He got up, and went outside in gym short and a t-shirt. Florida rain was humid, and nice, most of the time. He sat down at a small glass table and stared out from under the cover of the outside area. The rain was so beautiful to him, something he always found comforting, but not the piece.

_It was never the piece._

_It was always 4am crying in his bed wonder what the piece was._

"Dream, what are you doing?" Sapnap called from the doorway of the sliding glass door. The blonde man turned around, staring at him. "It's 2am." Sapnap said quietly, rubbing his eyes, presumably getting woken up. "It's just... nice out here.. I'll come in.. in a bit" Dream said, looking back out into the rain.

"You've been off, you alright Dream?" The younger asked, slight concern laced in his voice. "Mhm.. Fine" He responded absently. "You damn liar" Sapnap said back, his tone monotonous and slightly dissatisfied. "Fine.. I feel just like something's missing, I don't know what it is.." Dream didn't look at Sapnap, he couldn't or he would cry, he knew it. "Well.. Have you tried to figure it out, if you really need it I think your heart will lead you to it." Dream sighed at the cheesy reponse "you can go back to bed now,"

•••••

_**George- Hey I was sleeping** _

_**Dream- It said you were on minecraft** _

**_George- I let Sam borrow my discord to keep u **p** with something, he probably forgot to log out _ **

**_Dream- That makes much more since that you ignoring me for forever_ **

**_Dream- I honestly thought you were getting tired of me for a bit_ **

**_[Incoming call from George]_ **

"Hey" Dream said quietly. "I'm not tired of you, just by the way, you're not a bother or anything" You could hear the little breath George took after how fast he said that. "Thank you" Dream said softly, his heart felt warm. "Of course, how've you been?" The brunette asked. "lonely..” Dream trailed off. “You can’t stand to be away can you? Am I really THAT appealing” Dream laughed a little at that, being on call with George felt like a drug to him. “Oh shut up” He continued jokingly, spinning a glass bottle on his desk.

“You know I’m fun to be around, the 7 discord calls says it alllll” You could hear the cockiness, it was obvious, but you could here a tiny bit of a playful little tone, most people wouldn’t be able to tell it but Dream could so easily read his mind.

“Remember when I went to visit my mom and you called me 19 times because you thought I was ignoring you but I was at the beach? Nice try though.” The two burst out laughing, they loved this kind of banter, they basked in it. “Okay shush,” George replied between small giggles. “I don’t know why you even TRY to shut me up anymore it never works..” Dream chuckled. George had already fixed a days worth of worry in a sub-five minute time, he always could, he had the key to Dream, he could repress the hurt he was feeling back down and as long as Dream had him, it stayed there, down as far as it could go without being gone.

**Without being gone...**


End file.
